secrets
by heavenley
Summary: Chloe and Lionel had been having a secret relationship for nearly a year and the others still don't know about it but what happens when and few secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not on any of the characters or Smallville

Paring: Chloe/Lionel . I had a crazy idea to write this couple and this takes sometime during Chloe's Senior year.

Summary : Chloe has been in a secret relationship with Lionel for nearly a year and yet know one knows but once surprising secrets come out will the others find out and what about the fact Chloe has a surprise for Lionel.

Secrets

Chloe wasn't sure what she was doing here waiting for him in the talon. They usually never meet in public especially the talon. Chloe had first felt guilty about their secret affair or whatever they have going on. Now she 's so used to seeking around. It had been nearly a year since they have started their relationship, and the others still don't know. Lana would freak and make a big deal about Chloe seeing Mr. Luther. Lana had Clark now and should be worrying about if Clark would ever tell her about is secret identity.

Lana had seen Chloe come in but wanted to wait before going over to talk to her, she had seen like she had something on her mind. So Lana wanted to wait a few minutes before going over there to where Chloe was sitting in booth toward the back. Lana finally decided to walked over to talk to Chloe.

" Hey , Chloe can I get you anything" Lana noticed that Chloe wasn't really paying any attention to her and was so lost in her thoughts to even care.

" Chloe are you in there" Lana looked worried and took a seat right across from where the blonde was seated.

Chloe finally noticed that Lana had been trying to talk to her " huh did you say something Lana" replied Chloe who seem quite confused.

Lana looked at her strangely before replying " I asked if you were aright and if you needed anything"

Chloe knew Lana was worried and was only trying to help " Just a large coffee and maybe a muffin"

" Chloe you hardly ever eat muffins are you sure that 's what you want '"

" yes a muffin in fact make that two muffins blueberry would be great" Chloe wish Lana would hurry up and go already not that she didn't like Lana's company but she didn't really need Lana to still be sitting here when Lionel comes in looking for her.

" Ok then a large coffee and two blueberry muffins coming up" Just as Lana was walking toward the counter she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and bumped right in two Mr. Luther.

" Ms. Lang I do apologize I wasn't watching what I was doing" Lionel was to busy starting at Chloe when he walked in to notice were he was walking or who was near him.

" It isn't or fault I was only worried about getting Chloe order before she bite's my head off she doesn't seem her self today is there anything I can get do for you" replied Lana wondering why Mr. Luther would be at the talon since he's only here occasionally

" I'm fine Mrs. Lang I'm actually supposed to be meeting Ms. Sullivan here we have some matters to discuss about her intern" He had to lie because the only matter he needed to discuss with Chloe was about their relationship.

Lana thought something wasn't right about Mr. Luther needing to talk to Chloe but just brush it off as nothing. " Sure she in her usually booth I believe you know where that is correct " Lana looked over to see Chloe now working on her laptop probably on something for the torch .

" yes I do Thank you Ms. Lang" and with that Lionel made his way over to Chloe , one there he took a seat right by her. Chloe knew he was there but went on typing as if he wasn't "

" Chloe deer " replied Lionel knowing that she knew he was there.

" Mr. Luther not that I'm not glad to see you but we are in public" Chloe just continued typing not really paying attention .

" Very well then are you going to ignore me all day" Lionel asked as he moved across from her. Since they were in public and he also happened to notice Lana coming with the order he figured it would be best to sit across from Chloe.

Author note: to be continued


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Secrets

CHPT 1

Part 2

At the dorm:

The meeting at the Talon with Lionel didn't go as Chloe had planed. She was going to try her hardest to ignore him. They had ended up having a nice talk and Lana ended up joining their conversation. Chloe was in a rush she was meeting Lionel at the mansion , they were going to spend some time together. Chloe knew she would have to talk to him about a few things dealing with their relationship.

Chloe was trying to figure out what she was going to wear for tonight. It was just going to be them at the mansion since Lex is out of town. Usually Lex would be staying at the mansion when he was in town so Lionel and Chloe would have to meet other places. Chloe was nervous about how Lionel would react to the news.

Chloe and Lionel was meeting in and hour and Chloe still didn't have anything to wear. As she was searching through the closet throwing clothes everywhere Lana and Clark walked in to find the room in a disaster.

" Um , Chloe did a tornado hit your dorm room or something " Trying to make a joke out of the mess, Clark walked over and sat on the bed. He felt something under his behind " um , Chloe I think I just sat on your shoe" Clark lifted his self up and handed Chloe her shoe.

" Thanks Clark just the one I was looking for" Chloe took a seat on the chair and was putting on her shoes when her cell phone starting ringing.

" I think that's your phone " Lana told Chloe as she went to find it since Chloe didn't bother to move. Lana searched everywhere and still couldn't find where Chloe's phone had ended up in this mess. " Chloe your phone had seemed to disappear"

Clark couldn't help him self from using his x-ray vision to find where Chloe' s still ringing phone was located at. Clark notice that it was under her Bed. " I think that's it under your bed , how it got there I have know idea " Clark told Chloe with a bit of laugh. Chloe took her phone from beneath the bed and answered it completely ignoring Lana and Clark asking who it was.

" Hello" Chloe asked she already new who was on the phone. Chloe listened to what Lionel had to say before replying. " I got held up , I'm on my way right now bye''.

" I have to go now see you guys later" Chloe grab her purse and key and was out the door before Lana or Clark even got the chance to ask where she was going in such a rush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Mansion:

Chloe didn't need to knock she had a key that she only used when she knew it would be just her and Lionel at the mansion. Chloe took her time making it to the office where she knew he would be at working on something. Before she even had a chance to open the door Lionel had already dragged her in and Kissed her right away. They had made it to the couch now and as soon as Chloe had a chance to breathe she took the time to speak. " wow not that I didn't enjoy that but we need to talk"

" Or we could talk later and continued " Lionel knew they needed to talk and something was bugging her but he would try anything that he could enjoy to get out of the talk cause he knew she wanted to talk about their relationship.

" Lionel not now , I think we should tell the others soon " Lionel gave her a odd look he was starting to wonder if she was ever going to tell the others about their relationship or break it off. He figured she wouldn't wanted to end it a long time ago.

" Chloe dear are you sure they' want take the news to well" Chloe could tell that he cared and was being serious. She had to tell him sooner or later, and the others need to know now before she starts showing.

" I'm pregnant Lionel were having a baby'' Chloe blurted out quickly as she could. That wasn't exactly how she was wanting to tell him.

" you're what" Lionel was surprised he knew it was a possibility that she could end up pregnant once they started having sex but yet he was still surprised. He wonder how Lex would take it and Chloe's father would want to kill him.

" I'm pregnant with our child and we should really tell everyone else about our relationship that is if we still have one right? ''

" Chloe I love you and always have I'm a changed man and this child is our to raise together no matter what everyone else thinks." Lionel really did love Chloe had hopefully he would be able to raise this child and be a lot better father then he was to Lex but, the truth is he worried about is health.

" I love you to and I know what your thinking , your health is the best it s ever been right now so stop worrying" Chloe took his hand in hers and they cuddled on the couch for awhile just enjoying the peace.

Chloe hope that Clark and Lana would take the news this well but new their wasn't a chance of that happening. Chloe guessed she would have just wait until tomorrow and find out. " I'm going to tell the others tomorrow". Chloe told Lionel as she looked up at him hopefully.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I know this may not be the bested or that good of a story but this is my first fan fiction, and my writing skills aren't the best. But I hope there are some of you who do like it and thanks for the reviews and the advice.

Secrets

CHPT 1

Part 2

Continued from where I left off:

At the Mansion :

Chloe hope that Clark and Lana would take the news this well but new their wasn't a chance of that happening. Chloe guessed she would have just wait until tomorrow and find out. " I'm going to tell the others tomorrow". Chloe told Lionel as she looked up at him hopefully.

Lionel Knew she was ready to get this out and end the open and soon. The only problem he had with that is that he's not ready. " You should wait it's for the best''.

Chloe wanted to tell the others soon and tomorrow would be a great day to do but, was it to soon to tell about their relationship and her pregnancy. " or we could just get it done and over with"

Lionel seemed hurt but wasn't going to let his guard down " If you like see how they take the news of our relationship first then later on we'll tell them together about the pregnancy"

Lionel hopes she would understand that it may be to soon to tell the others about her pregnancy. He knew that Lex would be back in town in a few weeks and would go ballistic about the news. Lex would think that having a father who is in love with a women that is half his age isn't right. Lionel knew that Lex wouldn't like the fact that Chloe and him are together since the start of his relationship with Chloe. The reason they had kept their relationship a secret so long is because they were afraid of how everyone would react.

Chloe sat their quietly for a few minutes , the man that she is in love with isn't ready for them to sharing the joy of their pregnancy with their friends and family yet. Chloe was trying really hard not to argue with Lionel anymore over the issue. " I want tell the others about my pregnancy yet but they do need to know about our relationship though" Chloe hoped that Lionel would agree with that at let that be the decision. Her father would be happy about having a grandchild but the idea of Lionel being the father wouldn't go over to well.

Lionel looked at Chloe seeing that she was serious he replied " We'll tell them together when Lex is back" Lionel made that statement real clear hoping she would argue with him about it , this wasn't exactly what he had planned for tonight.

Chloe was tired of this conversation and ready to spend some quality time together , rather then arguing about keeping a secret for a little bit longer. " Sounds good to me " With that she kissed him softly. Lionel was surprised at her reactions he didn't think she would be up to being together in that way right after a long conversation well argument. Lionel kissed her back harder , things started to get heated up before they even made it to the bedroom.

Chloe didn't know what came over her she wasn't usually like this after their arguments. When they do have arguments she would leave then come back later and they would in up in bed together for hours of just watching a movie and enjoying each others company.

A couple hours later Chloe and Lionel laid together in Lionel's huge silk cover bed. Lionel was still wide awake he hadn't been able to sleep at any. Lionel had a lot of things on his mind. Lionel held Chloe close up against him , he couldn't believe that they were about to have a child together. Chloe had just started collage and now she was going to be a young mother. Chloe's cell phone started to ring.

Lionel really didn't won't to wake Chloe up , so he deiced to just turn her phone off. It was probably just Clark or someone wondering where she was at.

Chloe started to stir she was now awake she had heard her cell phone ringing she looked up at Lionel who was now putting her phone back on the night stand." Who was that" Chloe didn't seem to mind if Lionel had answer her phone or not.

Lionel looked at Chloe hopefully she wouldn't mind him turning her phone off , when someone called like this when they were together Chloe told Lionel to wake her up and she would take care of who was on the Phone. " It was probably know one I turned if off we don't need that thing waking you up in the middle of the night no matter what they wanted to call at this time" Lionel seem a little aggravated that the call had ended up waking Chloe up anyways.

Chloe could tell that Lionel seemed upset abut the call " Lionel are you aright you did the call wake you"

" I'm fine I couldn't sleep anyways I've just been up thinking about few things" Lionel replied while getting up out of the bed and heading toward the door.

Chloe looked worried " Did I upset you"

Lionel had completely forgotten that he was supposed to tell her about his meeting" I'm not upset , I have a meeting in Metropolis in an hour that I need to get ready for I forgotten to mention.

" Its fine I'll go to the airport with you"

Lionel knew that she probably didn't want to stay at the mansion by her self and was planning on going home afterward.

" Sure but I think a shower would be a good idea don't you" Lionel asked her with a huge grin on his face.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note : Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been busy but I' am going to continued and try and make this chapter longer then my other chapters have been.

Secrets

Chapter 4

At the mansion :

Chloe and Lionel was sitting in the family room of the mansion waiting on Lex to arrive. The couple had decided that Lex would be the first one to know about everything. Chloe had been to the doctor and is about two months along.

Lionel sat there patiently with Chloe , he made sure that he wasn't sitting to close or anything it was going to be a surprise enough when Lex sees Chloe here. Lionel knew that Lex would wonder why Chloe is here since she never at the mansion from what Lex knew.

Chloe turned to look at Lionel " Do you think Lex will take the news well maybe if were lucky" Chloe really did hoped that Lex wouldn't freak when they told him.

Before Lionel could answer someone had interrupted " Take what news well " Lionel and Chloe turned to look up to see know other then they were expecting to see.

" How was your trip son" Lex gave him a odd look since they had already discuss his trip over the phone and because he knew his father was avoiding telling him something"

Chloe sat their nervous and just decided that they might as well get this over with " I 'm Pregnant " Lionel just stood up and with over to retrieve some wine for him and Lex.

Lex knew it had to be bigger than this because they wouldn't of made a big deal out of it just to tell him that Chloe is pregnant. " Dad what's going on here and what does if have to do with Mrs. Sullivan" Lex asked as he took the wine from his fathers hand , before taking a seat across from his father and Chloe.

Chloe looked at Lionel for help, he just simply gave her a nod knowing what she was probably about to say. " Lex Lionel ………….um………..well …he is " before Chloe had a chance to finish Lionel cut her off seeing how she was quiet nervous " What Chloe is trying to say is that we are having our first Child" Chloe gave him a strange but surprised look she wasn't exactly expecting him to say that in that manner.

Lex tried to gather his thoughts as he looked between the two. Did his father just tell him that he and Chloe are having their first Child as if they were together. Lex took a long nice drink of his wine that he clearly needed before speaking. " Your telling me that Chloe is pregnant and you're the father , what you did you do father forced her into having you child" Lex gave him a hard look.

Lionel wasn't surprised at Lex reaction he squeeze Chloe's hand tighter he was starting to get aggravated at his son. " I did no such thing and you will not dare say that again "

Lex could tell his father was angry but just ignore the fact. " Chloe you can tell me the truth" Lex hoped that this was something truly evil his father did and that they weren't actually together. Chloe always had more sense then that but Lex could always sense that their was an attraction between his father and Mrs.Sullivan.

Chloe decided she might and well tell him everything. " Lex your father and I our together and have been for nearly a year we are happy , sure there been hard times especially keep our relationship a secret for so long but , now were telling you because well…….." Lionel took over from there " you're my son and you need to know first the others will be told tomorrow and your not going to say anything until then"

Lex couldn't believe what he had just heard his father is in a relationship with a women a few years younger the himself ant they were happy and about to have a child together. " Chloe do you love my father or is this something you were forced into" Lex simply asked in a caring soft voice. Lex could tell that is father was getting angry again by the look he was giving Lex.

" Like your fathers said before you are not to speak that way and yes I do love your father very much, and he does me, we are having this child know matter what anyone think especially you" The blonde spoke with so much power she was always powerful and knew what to say and seeing her mad was not a pretty site .

Lex took a deep breath looking at the two who were now even closer , it gave Lex a funny feeling seeing them like that. " I don't like this one bit but , someday I'll expect this" and with that he got up and walked out the door . The couple watched him go , Chloe place a kiss on Lionel lips.

" What was that for not that I don't mind" Chloe gave Lionel a warm smile before replying " simply for being you, and because that went better then thought"

Lionel just grin and kiss the top of her head as the snuggled on the couch " yeah but we have to tackle the others and I don't think your father is going to be to happy"

Next day at the talon:

Clark , Lana, and Lex was all seated at a booth in the back waiting for Choe to arrive she had called them asking them to meet her. Lex knew actually why but , as his father asked he hadn't said a word.

Clark looked at his friend with a worry look " Lex do you have any Idea what this is about" Lex knew that Clark was worried about Chloe and he felt bad for the farm boy. " I have an idea but its' best for her and my father to tell you " Lex replied as he nodded toward the door where Chloe and Lionel had just walked in together.

Clark and Lana both looked over to the door to see Lionel and Chloe walked in together as if there wasn't a thing in the world long with it. Lana looked at them with disgust " Well were about to find out "

To be continued


	5. chapter 4 part 2

**Secrets **

**Chapter 4 part 2 **

Author note sorry I haven't updated in awhile , I've been busy……..and I'm trying to come up with ideas for the story if u have any please review and let me know and I may use them but I'm not promising that I will. And also I don't own smallville or any thing like that or has to do with that.

At the Talon :

From were I left off:

Clark and Lana both looked over to the door to see Lionel and Chloe walked in together as if there wasn't a thing in the world long with it. Lana looked at them with disgust " Well were about to find out "

Chloe and Lionel was in fact quiet close to each other when they walked in, and they were now on there way to were Lex ,Clark, and Lana was sitting staring at them. Chloe notice that Lana had a look of disgust on her face as she stare at them but , Chloe wasn't going to let Lana the pink princess bug here. Lionel felt bad for Chloe cause he knew that her friends aren't going to take the news about their relationship well or the pregnancy. In fact Lionel figured they try to talk some since into Chloe.

They had finally reach the booth that the others were sitting at toward the back of the talon. Clark had a worry look on his face……and Lex had a smirk on his face….like he was ready for the show to start. Chloe look at the three people sitting across from her as she took a deep breath and let it out before speaking "Hi guys……Lex good to see that u came after all."

Lex was glad that Chloe didn't seem to be still upset with him about how he acted the other day " Well I couldn't miss their reactions could I when u break the news to them could I ?"

Clark and Lana looked confused why Lex was grinning , and Lionel hadn't said a word since they arrive at the Talon. Lionel took a glance around at everyone sitting at the table before deciding to finally speak " Chloe and I have some news that we would like to share with you…that I afraid that u may not take well Mr. Kent ….Mrs. Lang "

Clark couldn't deal anymore he wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now. Breaking the tension in the room " Chloe would you me so kind and tell us what the hell is going on and why Mr. Luther and yourself in all over each other" Chloe looked mad….Lana seemed surprise as well as Lex ….they defiantly wasn't expecting that out of Clark. Clark really didn't mean to sound so harsh he just wants to know why Chloe needed to tell everyone and why a know good man like Mr. Luther is involved with it.

" Mr. Kent no need to run your mouth off like….Chloe and I are……together." Clark jaw dropped to the ground ….Lana was speechless and Lex just watched like it was the most funniest thing he ever saw.

Lionel took Chloe hand in is ….and this did not go unnoticed by Clark.. " well that went well , Clark u can shut your mouth now….yes Mr. Luther and I are together and have been for nearly a year now "

Lana looked stunned and for the first time since the couple had arrived she spoked " Chloe have you gone in sane did I really just hear you tell us that you've been together for nearly a year…..is ..there anything else we need to know…like I don't you went and got eloped." Lionel and the others could sure tell in all the sweetness of one Mrs. Lana Lang that she was trying to be sarcastic.

Lionel looked at the young brunette and with a grin " Yes Mrs. Lang in matter of fact there is more you need to know" Lionel turned to Chloe for a look of approval ….in….which Chloe simply gave him a small nod." Not only have we been together and hiding it from the world around us…..but we're also getting married soon…..your all invited accurse that is if your not ashamed that your best friend is marrying someone you hate and that is your half your age".

" Oh and father might I add that your all also invited to the baby shower Lana and Clark I guess you could attend to" Chloe glared at Lex …" Your really not helping any here".

Clark and Lana gave Chloe and odd look as they both replied " Baby Shower"

Chloe knew her friends care and this must me a shock to them she had just informed them that she's getting married and having the baby of a man that her friends hate. " Yes I'm pregnant…and before u even say anything Clark yes I'm keeping the baby….and Lana no I'm not getting married just because Lionel and I are having a child " Lionel could tell that Chloe is stress out from all the commotion and yet they still had to speak with her father and he knew that wasn't going to go well.

" Chloe I didn't even saying anything about that and I'm sure Clark wasn't going to say anything right" Lana asked as she looked at Clark hopping he would agree. " Really Chloe ..I'm glad that you want to keep the baby really"….

" yeah but you cant' tell me either one of u weren't thinking about asking me why I'm getting married and if I'm keeping the baby" ….Chloe then turned to Lionel " I'm ready can we please….leave now"


End file.
